


As You Seep On In And Keep Me Down

by thiccbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is a good one night stand, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Catching Feelings Over Dat Ass, Coming Untouched, First Time, Identity Reveal, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers & his magical prostate, Top Bucky Barnes, multiple-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccbuckybarnes/pseuds/thiccbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a man of many names.But first and foremost, he’s an ass man. He likes his guys small, able to be bent in half when he fucks them. He likes being bigger, being in control, likes crowding little twinks up and wrecking them so thoroughly they cry.But he makes the wrong judgement when he first sees Steve in a bar; Steve’s all height, wide shoulders and muscle, clearly wouldn’t want the things that Bucky wants. It isn’t until he sees Steve shrink up from rejection, sees how pretty his cheeks look in an embarrassed flush, that he realizes that Steve is everything he wants.It’s a good thing, too, when Steve gives him a second chance because if he hadn’t, Bucky would have missed out on the meal of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 106
Kudos: 1553





	As You Seep On In And Keep Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome! 
> 
> I feel like there is never enough beefy bottom Steve, and I am weak for shrunkyclunks.
> 
> Title from Sweet FA by Peach Pit

Like in every cliche, Bucky sees him from across the bar.

He’s all smiles and flushed cheeks, his muscled arms folded with his elbows resting on the table. He’s with a pretty redhead and another handsome man, and they laugh while he shakes his head.

Bucky didn’t necessarily come to Coulson’s for a hookup. Really, it had just been his first free night after a long assignment and he needed a minute to unwind. 

He notices him because the redhead had noticed Bucky first. Her and the other man were gesturing wildly to Bucky, which as a trained marksman he of course noticed.

Blondie was cute, Bucky couldn’t deny that. But he was big, all muscles and height. 

Bucky takes a swig of his beer, scoping out the rest of the bar. There weren't really any others he would want to bed. He liked his men skinny, shorter than him, easy to bend in half and hold against walls. 

Bucky was probably a bit of a stereotype. He was the captain of the football team in high school, a sergeant in the Marines, and a certified Ass Man. While he had definitely received it before, Bucky liked to give it, and give it hard.

Bucky, of course, liked sex if he could get it. But there was something about fucking guys smaller than him, pinning them down and just really giving it to them that set his blood on fire. Maybe he was a stereotype, being a bigger man liking little twinks. But he didn’t fucking care about anyone else’s opinions.

He’d been with Blondie’s type before: the big beefy guys, tall and macho. He’d been with guys who were like him, preferred to give instead of take. It was always a fight for dominance, and Bucky didn’t feel like fighting. He wanted his partner to enthusiastically give.

Was that such a bad thing to ask for? Bucky frowns into his beer, feeling a little swell of guilt rise up from his stomach. There were always those who nag about the give and take of a relationship; how Bucky shouldn’t expect so much, want so much. Hell, he should be grateful that there are even any interested parties given that he has night terrors and a fucked left arm.

But Blondie doesn’t know about Bucky’s inner turmoil. He feels a bit bad, when he feels the seat beside him at the bar get filled.

He turns with a crooked smile anyways, seeing Blondie there as he had expected him to. It was only a matter of time when he’d work up the courage with all of his friends’ goading. Up close, he was definitely still cute. But his face was all hard lines; determined.

He turns those baby blues on him and Bucky feels a little bubble up in his chest at them, but he tampers it down.

“Can’I buy you a drink?” Baby Blues drawls. Bucky takes another swig of his beer, almost subconsciously showing Blondie that he is barely halfway in.

Blondie looks serious, almost too serious. He’s trying to sit up straight, puff his chest out to look appealing. Little does Blondie know that Bucky’s not into it. But there was something else about him. He’s clearly uncomfortable with trying to pick Bucky up. He wonders if it’s because he doesn’t get out much, or if it’s because Blondie has newly discovered his attraction to guys.

Bucky can see it; he has longer brown hair that he wears up in a bun. But besides that, he’s all man. From his well-kept scruff to his sharp jawline and his clearly muscular build from his service, Bucky is all man.

He takes another drink and debates on how he wants to let Blondie down. Maybe another time he’d be interested in the chase and catch of another guy like Blondie. Tonight he didn’t feel like challenging dominance and working hard just to fuck how he likes.

“Sorry pal,” he says, smiling apologetically. “Already have a drink” he says. He figures honesty is best, feels like a macho guy might appreciate it or just scowl and be pissy that his proposition got waved off.

Bucky could never have been more _wrong._

Blondie folds himself in, immediately avoiding eye contact. His cheeks flush a pretty pink and his hands go to cover himself almost like he was ashamed of his body. Bucky feels like his heart falls to the floor at how wrongly he read this man.

“O-oh,” Blondie stutters. “I-I’m sorry. Sorry, I’ll go.” And he’s off, scrambling out of his barstool and hurrying back to his table with his friends. His shoulders hunched forward like he was trying to make himself smaller and--

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of Blondie’s backside: a sculpted ass with a _little fucking waist._

And oh, has Bucky made a mistake.

The redhead is staring daggers at Bucky when Blondie sits down, all hunched in on himself. But how was Bucky supposed to know that a big guy like that could get all cute and little when he was sad? Bucky wondered if that carried over to the bedroom.

Bucky turns back to his beer, frowning at it. There isn’t much of a chance that he’d be able to find out now. Blondie seems to have been really beat up over Bucky’s rejection. Maybe this was his first night out after a bad breakup? Maybe it was the first time he’d made a move on a guy since coming out?

He looks back over his shoulder to see that Blondie is waving at the other man at the table, the guy putting on his jacket and setting down a few bills. The redhead makes eye contact again with Bucky, and her mouth tilts slightly.

She picks up her purse and gestures to the bathroom, saying something to Blondie. He waves his hand and miserably slumps back down into his drink.

She’s giving Bucky a chance. A chance he probably doesn’t deserve, but is gonna take nonetheless.

Bucky swiftly picks up his beer and climbs off of his barstool, striding over to sad Baby Blues. He slides into the empty chair to the left of Blondie, across from him is Red’s jacket hung across her chair. Blondie looks startled when he looks up.

“Oh-” he starts but Bucky cuts him off, extending his hand.

“I’m sorry for being rude earlier. Bucky Barnes,” he introduces. Blondie hesitantly takes his hand.

“Steve,” Blondie says, looking clearly confused. Bucky gives his hand a friendly squeeze.

“Can I apologize by buying you another?” Bucky asks, gesturing to Steve’s half drunk beer on the table. Steve avert his eyes, self consciously rubbing his arm.

“Look, I get it. You recognize me and feel bad, it’s okay if you, uh, weren’t interested,” he finishes. Bucky tilts his head in confusion.

“Recognize you? Are you some actor or something?” He asks, swirling his drink before taking a swig. Steve’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens a bit. 

There is a beat of silence and Bucky raises a brow.

“Sorry, I just got back from deployment,” he says, only lying a tiny bit. A mission is a bit like deployment, right? “I’m not super up to date with pop culture,” he explains.

Steve nods, cheeks flushing that pretty pink color. Boy, Bucky was smitten. He’s going to be kicking himself for a long time if he can’t convince Steve to come home with him.

“O-oh, sorry for assuming. You just seemed--” he stops, swallowing heavily and rubbing the back of his neck as his face gets even redder.

Bucky just shrugs and takes another drink.

“Changed my mind,” he says, and sets the now empty glass on the table. “Now, would you like a refill?” He asks, gesturing again to Steve’s barely touched beer. But then he leans in, smirking and lowering his eyes as he drags them very obviously all over Steve. “Or perhaps, you wanna get out of here?”

Those baby blues eyes are so wide, so embarrassed, Bucky drinks it all up. He licks his lips, watching Steve swallow several times before stammering a- “A-are you sure?”

Bucky settles back in his chair, smoothing his hand through the little flyaways from his bun. He settles his gaze back on Steve, trying to convey how hungry he is for that pert little ass in those tan khakis.

“Honey,” Bucky says, low. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

*******

Blondie is so shy it almost hurts, igniting a fire so hot under Bucky’s skin that he can’t help but push him up against the wall when they step into Bucky’s apartment.

Steve had fidgeted the whole way here, anxiously texting his friend that he was leaving. Bucky just kept his hand firmly on Steve’s thigh, slowly rubbing up and down as they took a Lyft to his place.

He was so cute and innocent Bucky almost felt bad about how thoroughly he was about to wreck him.

Steve moans so prettily under Bucky’s lips, his hands loosely gripping Bucky’s shirt as he acquaints himself with all of Blondie’s chest muscles. Steve quivers under his hands, and Bucky starts getting awfully close to losing his cool when they weren’t even naked yet.

“Y’have a preference, sweetheart?” He asks, just to be polite. He starts kissing down Steve’s neck when the blonde stammers a response.

“Oh I-I just thought, you’d--uh, take the reins,” he says. Bucky’s heart would swell in fondness if he could spare any blood that wasn’t rushing directly to his dick.

He hums in approval and he sneaks his hands up Blondie’s shirt, groping and squeezing every inch of flesh he can.

"How about you go take a shower and get yourself nice and clean for me, hmm?" He suggests, lips trailing near Steve's ear. 

Blondie moans softly, says a quiet, "Okay," and lets Bucky guide him to the bathroom.

Waiting is something Bucky is good at; he’s a sniper, after all. He's trained his whole career to wait, to be patient. He knew only good things could follow from it.

And when Steve comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, wet hair and flushed cheeks, Bucky knew he was being rewarded for his patience. 

Steve had redressed, and was standing awkwardly now in his living room. It is really too cute, how such a big man was so shy. Bucky wants to eat him.

"C'mere," Bucky says, motioning for Steve to come to him. The blond smiles small and sheepishly walks over to him.

He steers them over to his couch, making sure to grope and grab wherever he can, including Steve’s cute little ass and his tiny little hips. Bucky groans loudly into the messy kiss, his tongue dipping into Steve’s mouth and kissing him dirty.

He pushes Steve down onto the couch, and he goes so willingly. When Bucky pulls back to look at his flushed face and far-away drunk look, Bucky practically purrs with satisfaction

He really is a work of art, Bucky thinks. He’s definitely big, definitely works out and takes care of himself. But there is evidence of how small he must’ve been at one point; his narrow waist and boney elbows, the parts of his body that aren’t packed with muscle clearly have never had any fat on them either.

He was perfect.

“At any point, any point at all, I do something you don’t like? You tell me to stop, I stop, okay Stevie?” He says, pressing kisses into his neck and then down, down, down.

He waits for the affirming hum before his hands push up Steve’s shirt, revealing a flat and toned stomach. Pushing it up farther causes Steve to arch his back in a way that nearly makes Bucky go cross eyed it’s so erotic.

He discovers firm, rounded pecs after pushing Steve’s shirt up even more, and Bucky groans loudly. He’s been with bigger guys, muscular guys, but lithe frames always get him going more. Never had he imagined a set of tits like this on a guy with a waist so small.

Bucky takes the hem of Steve’s shirt and presses it against Steve’s mouth, silently asking him to hold it up. He obliges enthusiastically, if a little confused, and whines high and pretty when Bucky then has two free hands to cup at Steve’s pecs.

Bucky tweaks both nipples, enjoying Steve’s reaction with his little whimpers and heavily breathing. His moans are muffled by his shirt when Bucky dips down and tongues at his left nipple, gently biting it before kissing it and trailing over to the right.

Steve seems to be hypersensitive. Bucky’s not sure if he just hits every one of Steve’s likes or if his body is just that receptive. But he isn’t going to complain, he loves an eager participant.

After squeezing those tits and mouthing at his little nipples for a couple of minutes, feeling Steve squirm under him and moan with fabric blocking the noise, Bucky looks up at him as he rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ever been eaten out before, sweetheart?” He asks, because he’s gotta like a starving man in the desert.

Steve groans loudly, eyes lidded but pupils blown as he watches Bucky. He shakes his head hesitantly, but then reaches a hand up to thread his fingers into Bucky’s messy bun.

Steve’s blush has reached down to his pretty tits now, and isn’t that just a lovely sight? A dusting of red over his pale skin. He must be some sort of northern European with such pretty light skin and a dark red blush like that.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” he says again, just to make sure Steve knows that he will. 

Bucky trails his hands back down from Steve’s chest, already missing his hands on those tits but he can always go back up, he reminds himself. Instead he settles his hands around Steve’s little waist, groaning at the sight of how big his hands look wrapped around either side.

“Such a tiny fucking waist,” he says, voice dark and gravelly. Steve just whines again, hands scrambling for purchase on the cushions beneath him.

Bucky moves his attention to the clear tent in Steve’s khaki’s. He brings the back of his hand down to pet it softly, humming with interest at how big it feels under him. He adds a little pressure, and moves his hand so that his thumb is stroking up and down it just so that he can hear Steve’s choked-off little moans.

Bucky makes quick work of Steve’s pants, deciding that he wants to get his tongue in him more than he wants to draw out teasing Steve. When he slips off his pants and starts to pull down Steve’s boxers, his breath catches in his throat.

“Oh,” he breathes, fully pulling down Steve’s boxers and springing his thick cock up. It stands up with a slight curve, red at the tip, long and thick enough to make Bucky’s mouth water. Oh does he enjoy sucking cock, and Steve’s is big enough to make him feel it all the way back in his throat.

But he loves something else more, which is why after he’s discarded Steve’s bottoms, he grabs his legs by the back of his knees and pushes them forward, seeing just how far he can bend Steve in half.

Which, apparently, Steve is flexible enough for his knees to touch his shoulders.

Bucky groans, and keeps him there. “Hold yourself up for me, honey,” he says, barely recognizing his own voice for how deep it is at the sight. Steve does as he says, and Bucky groans again.

There’s just something unexpected about it. Bucky is so glad that he was given a second chance. To think he could have never gotten this view because of his own ignorance.

He’s always loved little guys, folding them in half like this, seeing how small he can make them with his own big body covering them. But here is Steve, built like a brick shit house, folded in half with his hands hooked behind his knees, his shirt hiked up and held in his mouth with his perfect tits on display. He’s flushed from nose to nipples, his big cock heavily resting on his toned tummy, his hips so narrow and his ass sticking up.

He’s the best thing Bucky’s ever seen.

“Christ,” he moans, running his hands up the back of Steve’s spread thighs and back down. “To think I almost missed out on this,” he says, voice low and dirty as his palms run over smooth skin. Steve was practically hairless, how is that so? Just a coarse peach fuzz in some areas, smelling of fresh soap.

He looks down, down past Steve’s balls, and finally sets his sights on Steve’s little asshole. As if knowing it’s being watched, it twitches under his gaze.

“You dying to be filled up, Stevie?’” He asks, casually, as his thumb trails down to touch the little hole. It quivers under his thumb, and he presses more firmly before rubbing circles around it. Steve’s breathing heavy, his tits rising and falling quickly.

Bucky makes sure to look him in his eyes as he lifts Steve’s hips higher, holding him up so that Bucky can comfortably kneel on the couch with Steve’s ass in his face, hips hoisted so far up that Blondie is almost upside down. Bucky stuffs a few pillows under Steve to make him more comfortable.

Bucky decides against saying something ridiculous like _Bon appetit_ but that’s how it feels as he finally, finally, opens his mouth and presses his wide tongue against Steve’s little hole. Steve inhales sharply, and exhales in a whine when Bucky presses his tongue back in. He circles then pokes in and laves around the hole in increasingly harder and harder licks.

Bucky wasn’t kidding when he said he was an ass man. Eating guys out was one of life’s simple pleasures. Something about it drove Bucky crazy, being able to open up a hole with his mouth and fingers, being able to taste it before shoving his cock into it. Lapping at it and feeling it give way, hungry for more.

Bucky groans, going in deeper. He relishes in the feeling of Steve slowly opening up under his mouth, feeling his hole flutter around his tongue and thighs quivering under his hands. Feeling how a guy reacts under his mouth was always a great indicator on how the night was going to go.

That soft peach fuzz rubs against his jaw, driving Bucky wild. He groans and starts thrusting his tongue in and out, fucking Steve and hearing him cry out behind the fabirc of his shirt still stuffed in his mouth.

Steve has clearly never been rimmed before, although he seems to be enjoying it from the little mewls he was letting out, fingers digging into his legs as they trembled to keep up.

Bucky sneaks in his thumb, hands holding Blondie’s little ass open. Gods, this man was everything Bucky never expected. He wails with the thumb slowly fucking in and out of him shallowly, Bucky’s tongue still licking around the hole before joining the thumb as deep as he could get it.

He’s not sure how long he’s there, groping Steve’s ass with one hand while he fucks him with his tongue and the thumb of his other. His palm cover’s Steve’s sack, giving it a good squeeze while his thumb presses in from above, trying to squeeze in deep enough to find that sweet spot while he tongues around the rim and occasionally dips in. 

Minutes go by, and he doesn’t think he’s been at this for very long--he’s never been able to achieve a feat this great. Usually it takes hours of careful fingering and teasing but Steve--

Steve whines, high and loud as Bucky thumbs close to his prostate, tongue still working and mouth slurping and sucking, and Steve comes, just from being eaten out. Bucky feels every twitch and convulse, and he sits back to watch in awe as Steve’s eyes roll back, cock swaying as it pumps come out, spurting all over his chest and directly onto his face.

He tries, so hard, not to come right then and there. He thankfully still has some brain cells working to help work Steve through his orgasm, gently coaxing out the last tremors of it. Steve is breathing heavy, tits heaving up and down, and he slowly blinks his eyes open to look up at Bucky like he was some sort of wizard.

Bucky leans back to wipe the saliva off his chin, and he admires the flushed red of the hole he’s worked open. Steve is still breathing heavy, his eyes half-open in wonder, cock dribbling a bit still onto his messy stomach. The come thankfully missed Steve’s eyes, but because he is practically bent in half he got quite a bit on the shirt in his mouth, his nose, and his cheek.

Bucky runs his hand up and down Steve’s twitching thigh, legs still hugged to his chest like a good boy. He eases his legs down, pulls the shirt out of Steve’s mouth and contemplates what to do next, knowing no amount of spit would get Steve fully open and ready to fuck, if he was still willing.

“You wanna keep going?” Bucky asks, voice rough. Steve nods dreamily, trying to catch his breath. “Okay, wait here a sec.”

Bucky runs down the hallway into the bathroom to quickly rinse his mouth with mouthwash, wets a washcloth, and then hurries into his bedroom to grab lube and a couple of condoms from his bedside drawer.

He returns with his treasure, and takes a good hard look at the blonde on his couch. He sets his stuff down on the end table, and turns back around to the kitchen where he grabs himself and Steve a bottle of water.

He carefully wipes the come from Steve’s face and chest and throws the washcloth to the floor. 

“Here,” he says when he gives Steve the water, helping sit up. A break was probably in order, considering Bucky could have easily blew his load just from eating that ass out, and Steve looked like he needed a break.

Steve takes the water with a shaky hand and drinks half in one go, making Bucky laugh.

“There’s no rush,” he says, and drags his gaze down Steve’s flushed body and then back up. “We’ve got all night, sweetheart.”

He watches Steve shiver and close his eyes before taking a few more small sips of his water. Bucky waits until Steve’s breathing has evened out and most of the water is gone. He gingerly takes the water bottle and sets it on the coffee table.

He leans in close, pressing kisses to Steve’s shoulder and neck, trailing up.

“Gonna let me fuck that little ass, sweetheart?” he asks, pulse racing in anticipation. Steve lets out a little, "oh," at Bucky's words, and whines high and pretty as he nods.

"Yea," he breathes, sinking into the couch. "Please," he asks.

And how could Bucky deny that request?

He’s got Steve back in position, knees hugged to his chest but shirt now discarded. Steve makes pretty noises while Bucky fingers him open, getting him stretched all nice on two fingers. He makes himself go slow, knows that he has to work Steve back up after an orgasm like that. Despite how hard he is in his jeans and how badly he just wants to shove his dick into that pretty hole, he needs to be patient.

Once he’s got Steve stretched comfortably around three of his fingers, Steve is whining high and squeezing where he’s holding back his knees so tight that his knuckles are going white.

“Hey baby, you ready?” Bucky asks. Steve nods his head, eyes bright and face flushed as he looks up in wonderment. 

Bucky is then quick to jump out of his clothes and roll on the condom. Once he’s slicked himself up well enough, he relieves Steve of holding his own knees up and instead uses the action to keep himself propped up over him.

“Tell me if you want me to slow down or stop, Stevie,” he says, husk and low. He watches as his dick gets closer and closer to where he’s been dying to stick it for the last hour. Since first seeing this ass in the bar, it’s all he could think about, this very moment. He feels as if he’s going crazy with it.

He pushes in slowly, fascinated in watching that ass swallow him up. He groans, closes his eyes to just _feel_ , before forcing himself to look up and watch Steve as he pushes all the way in. He watches, making sure that Steve isn’t looking pained, isn’t making faces of discomfort, and he sees--

Steve’s eyes are closed, mouth hung open, and he looks like he’s in a suspended orgasm. His bottom lip quivers, eyebrows drawn tight and then relaxing like he’s sinking into a hot bath. Bucky can’t believe his eyes, can’t believe this sight before him. He’s been with plenty of bottoms that love getting fucked—loved the feeling, had sensitive prostates. But they’ve never been like _this_.

Steve must realize that Bucky hasn’t been moving, just sitting there with his hips flush against Steve’s ass, because he blinks up with those pretty baby blues. Bucky feels his breath get caught in his throat at the sight of those clear eyes looking up at him, half-lidded, flushed looking like he was drunk and feeling the best kind of thing possible.

“Buck,” he says, begs, and it’s too pretty to deny.

He retracts his hips, feeling the smooth slide of his dick being pulled out, watching as Steve’s eyes go so close to closed but still open, and watches him so intently while he pushes back in. Steve throws his head back in a moan, showing off the long creamy pale column of his throat, and sucks in a breath before Bucky does it again.

He loses himself in Steve, loses himself in the instinctual feeling of needing to fuck, of pulling out and slamming back in. Steve is so tight like a vice, greedily trying to keep him in as he pulls back and hungrily swallowing him down as he thrusts back in. The slide is perfect, the heat perfect, and Bucky feels like he’s never going to have this again, like this is his once in a lifetime greatest fuck and he needs to enjoy it the best that he can.

Steve is barely making noise, like he can hardly even breathe it’s so good. Granted, Steve could be making noise but Bucky can’t hear it over the loud slap of his hips fucking into Steve. Bucky is getting lost in the little, punched-out sounds he does release while gasping for more breath. His thighs tremble under Bucky’s hands, his cock swaying heavy like it’s threatening to blow again. 

Steve reaches up, then, like he can’t not touch Bucky any longer, his baby blues so clear and needy and Bucky--

Bucky fucking _comes_. He comes so hard, almost snarling as he leans forward so much that his forehead presses against Steve’s. His body convulses, legs stretched out, feet digging into the sofa, thighs and ass burning as he chases his orgasm. He can’t stop fucking, can’t stop imagining his come getting fucking into Steve’s little ass as he stares into those blue eyes.

He’s gasping for air, fucking well into the feeling of oversensistivity when he grabs Steve’s dick and barely gets three strokes in before the guy’s coming again. The feeling of that little hole violently contracting around his dick is almost enough to make him want to start again. Steve’s legs jump under his hard grasp, and Steve’s eyes are again rolling back as he paints all over his belly for the second time.

It’s several minutes before they both catch their breath. Bucky is careful as he pulls out, hyper aware of every millimeter of his skin that’s in contact with Steve’s. He rubs Steve’s legs, and eases them down so Steve is laying flat on the couch.

After a few prolonged seconds to work his brain back into a functioning state, he fishes around the floor for the washcloth to wipe the lube and sweat between Steve’s cheeks before standing up and retreating to his bathroom to discard the condom and wipe himself down.

He grabs their water bottles and fills them both with the fridge’s water dispenser and returns to give Steve his. The blonde is laying on the couch with his hands covering his face, breathing hard.

“You okay over there, pal?” Bucky asks, setting Steve’s water down on the table. He takes a few swigs of his own and then starts looking around to sort their clothes. Steve is looking like he either had the best sex of his life or he’s having a breakdown over fucking a guy for the first time. Bucky knows which he’d like to think is the reason for Steve’s quietness, but he can’t be sure.

“I think you fucked me so hard my brain stopped working,” Steve says, muffled through his hands. Bucky laughs, scooping Steve’s feet up to sit down on the couch as he pulls his boxers on. He rests Steve’s feet in his lap.

“You know,” Bucky starts, then pauses. He’s not sure if he should say what he is about to, but figures, what the hell? “You really surprised me.” He takes another swig of water and looks over to Steve who is peeking out between his fingers.

Blondie sits up and hugs his bent knees to his chest, sitting facing Bucky. “Is that why you changed your mind?” 

Bucky sighs, and deliberates how he can respond without looking too much like an asshole. 

“I like to top,” he says simply. He watches Steve grab his own bottle and drink some. “And my initial judgement of you said you wouldn’t want what I wanted. Sorry, for that,” he says as kindly as he can. He really was sorry.

Steve just shrugs, looking away and makes himself look smaller. Bucky just watches him in this transformation; watches him hunch his shoulders and hug his legs tighter.

“I--uhm, well,” Steve says, not looking at him. “I don’t really have any preferences because that was... My first. Uh, you know. Time.”

Bucky had been bringing his water bottle back up to his mouth when he froze. He stares at Steve with his mouth open, brain processing the information he just shared.

Steve is making himself small, face flushed again and refusing to turn his baby blues in Bucky’s direction. Bucky’s heart thumps in his chest, suddenly feeling the urge to crowd Steve up and hold him.

“Stevie,” Bucky says, a bit hurt. He sets his bottle down and turns towards him. He hesitates, but he lays his hand on Steve’s knee, causing the blond to finally look back at him. “Stevie, I’m sorry. We could have gone a lot slower, been more gentle, maybe tried other things. You didn’t have to keep it from me, sweetheart.”

The pet name just rolls off of his tongue without permission, and Steve’s cheeks stain a pretty shade of red at it. He blinks up at Bucky, his long lashes so pretty as they frame his sweet baby blues.

 _This is bad,_ Bucky thinks. _I’m gonna get attached._

“C’mere,” Bucky says, standing and giving Steve his hand. He swoops down and fishes out Steve’s boxers and hands it to him while he guides Steve throughout his apartment to the bedroom.

Steve throws his boxers on and gets herded into bed. Bucky runs around the apartment quickly to lock up and turn the lights off. He plugs both of their phones in on his nightstand before crawling into bed.

“Here, I can at least do this right,” he mumbles as he pulls Steve to him, fitting him nice and perfect with his chest to Steve’s back. Steve makes a surprised noise, but settles quickly. If he had any qualms about staying the night, he doesn’t voice them.

Bucky falls asleep, trying not to think about how well Steve fits into his arms.

*******

At some point in the night, Steve’s phone goes off. Both of them grumble until Steve slaps his hand out to find his phone and answer it.

“L’ho?” He mumbles. Bucky reclaims his rightful spot plastered up against Steve’s back. He can only hear a female voice as he trails kisses across Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Nat, I’m fine. I’m staying the n--ight,” he stumbles on a breath when Bucky snakes his right hand to Steve’s front and fondles his bare tits. Steve’s breath hitches as he thumbs a nipple.

The lady responds and Steve huffs. “I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning for coffee.” A pause. “Good _night_ Nat,” and hangs up the phone.

As soon as Steve’s phone is back on the nightstand, Bucky pounces. He practically rolls Steve on top of him with a bit of maneuvering. He gets that ass right against his hardening cock.

“You feelin’ a late night snack, Stevie?” Bucky asks, voice rough from sleep. Steve shivers when he gets his hands back on his tits, squeezing his pecs and thumbing his nipples.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Blondie asks, a little breathless. It goes straight to Bucky’s dick.

Bucky hums, using his hands to map out Steve’s chest, but ultimately stopping when he smooths them down Steve’s sides and lands on his little waist. He rubs it, wishing he could see in the dark so he can be reminded of how big his hands look there.

“How about I fuck that little ass of yours again? Wanna ride me, Stevie?” He rumbles, and he feels Steve shiver.

“Y-yeah, yeah I want that,” he agrees. Bucky rewards him with rubbing the front of Steve’s boxers, feeling where he’s growing big and hard there.

They get a bottle of lube and a condom from Bucky’s nightstand drawer, and Steve pulls his boxers off and pulls Bucky’s down to free his cock. 

Steve hesitates in touching Bucky, but seems to build up his courage when he asks, determinedly, “Can I suck you?”

Bucky’s brain short circuits and he nods. “Yes please, baby. Go slow, I wanna come inside you.”

Steve moans at that, and is starting to crawl off Bucky when he stops him.

“Here, I have an idea. Scoot on up me and turn around so I can get at that ass,” he says. Steve lets out a little high-pitched oh, and scrambles to do as he’s told.

Steve is definitely new at this, but for what he lacks in experience he makes up with enthusiasm. Quickly, he sucks down Bucky’s cock and holds him in his hot, wet mouth before pulling back and going back down. Bucky groans, kneading Steve’s ass with his hands as he waits a few moments just to enjoy the sensation of Steve blowing him.

He finds the lube in the dark and pours a guesstimated amount down Steve’s crack before plunging one finger in. He’s surprised that Steve is already tight again, like they didn’t fuck just hours ago. But he doesn’t mind fingering him back open so he can put his cock back where it belongs.

Shit, Steve is ruining him for others already.

Meanwhile, Steve’s experimenting with his tongue and hands on Bucky’s cock. Little licks, long sucks, and fingers dancing around were definitely nice enough to keep his dick interested but not intense enough to make him come. Bucky didn’t mind too much, as he was significantly more interested in fucking Steve than teaching him how to be an A+ blower his first time giving head. That could be explored another time.

Bucky was trying to be careful not to overstimulate Steve’s prostate since he’d learned how sensitive he was. Instead, he spends his time opening him up and teasing him; removing his fingers and teasing around his hole until Steve would whine and he’d plunge them all back in. By the time he could comfortably fit three in without feeling too tight a squeeze, he removes them all together and smacks Steve’s pert little ass, which earns him a gasp followed by a moan.

“Come on up, baby,” he says, voice husk and low. Something about Steve makes him feel like he was treading on the brink of insanity, he needed to get in that ass so bad.

Steve swings around and climbs back up on Bucky with their bodies facing each other, comfortably sitting atop Bucky. Steve lifts up a bit and reaches behind him to grab Bucky’s dick and angle it towards where they both want it. The head catched on his rim once, twice, and then finally it hits its mark and Steve is able to slide down on it.

Steve hisses as Bucky’s cock opens him up, sinking down until he’s as far as he can go.

“Oh, fuck. You’re so _thick_ ,” Steve whines, sounding like he’s choking on his breath. And doesn’t that just go right to Bucky’s dick? Bucky just groans and grabs at his ass some more, feeling where he’s flexing. 

“Yeah? You like being split open on my cock, Stevie?” Bucky rasps, and rolls his hips to grind up without being able to help himself. Pleasure ignites in his groin and Steve gasps, hands scrambling on Bucky’s chest to find purchase and hold himself up. “C’mon, sweetie, grind on me,” he encourages.

Steve moans, and starts to do as he’s told, rolling his hips forward and back in jerky movements. Bucky hums and runs his hands everywhere he can reach along Steve’s backside, and starts to thrust his hips up as Steve rolls back on them, eliciting a delicious noise from the blond.

With Bucky’s help, Steve seems to find his rhythm and he most perverted little whines and moans start to fall out of his mouth. Bucky picks up his pace and lifts Steve’s hips just a little up off his own hips when he starts to really work. Steve gasps, and moans long and low as Bucky fucks into nonstop, his core and hips burning as he fucks quick and hard. The wet _slapslapslap_ of his thrusts dirty and loud in the quiet of the night.

Steve leans back a fraction and chokes on a moan, his voice getting high before he whines out a—” _Oh, Bucky!_ ”—and shoots all over Bucky’s stomach and chest as he comes completely untouched. Bucky is quick to follow as Steve clenches down on him, convulsing around his dick.

They’re both breathing heavy, and Steve falls forward, burying his face into Bucky’s sweaty neck. Bucky rubs his back and lets him stay there, enjoying the feeling of his spent cock still buried in his sweet ass. After several moments, Steve pulls back a little and stares at Bucky for a minute before leaning down and pressing a very gentle kiss to his lips.

Bucky hums, and they trade kisses contentedly for a while before exhaustion reclaims them. This time, Bucky just wads the condom up in a kleenex from his nightstand and makes a guess as to where his wastebasket is. Without redressing, Bucky pulls Steve into his arms and throws the covers back over them, falling into blissful sleep.

*******

Bucky wakes up alone, well into the morning. He wasn’t sure why he expected Steve to be there with him, and he does his best not to feel too disappointed.

After a trip to the bathroom, he makes his way to his kitchen and doesn’t think about the sinking feeling of discovering his apartment is truly empty; no sign of Steve anywhere.

Well, that was expected but unexpected. What did Bucky expect from a one-night stand?

Bucky was no stranger to dipping out of someone’s house in the morning. But maybe Bucky wanted to get at that ass one more time. Maybe give Steve his number. Maybe… make him breakfast or something. The guy just got fucked for the first time, and Bucky was a gentleman, okay?

He was so fucked.

He sighs heavily, and makes a pot of coffee before starting his day.

Later, he’s returning from the gym when he gets a text.

_3:46PM Steve: Hey, sorry for ditching this morning. I had plans with a friend._

Bucky finds himself smiling down at his phone. He does recall Steve mentioning getting coffee with his friend from the phone call last night that woke them. He couldn’t help but feel surprised that Steve hacked his phone to put in his contact information, though.

He waits a few moments, chugging a protein shake and trying to decide what to text back when he gets another message.

_3:50PM Steve: Thanks for last night. Call me next time you’re free and want some company._

Bucky laughs out loud and texts back quickly.

**3:51PM Bucky: I work the next few days but I’ll be callin real soon, sweetheart. Not sure how long I can stay away**

He sets his phone down and goes to take a shower. When he comes back twenty minutes, there are three missed calls from SHIELD and no texts back from Steve. He sighs and picks up his phone just as they call again.

“Agent Barnes,” he answers, monotone but already pulling out his work uniform and throwing what he needs into his bag.

“Barnes, where the hell have you been? We need backup ASAP, I’m driving up to your apartment now,” Agent Carter says, sounding irritated.

“Can’t a guy take a shower? Jesus, I’m coming,” he grumbles and hangs up. She’s there when he runs out, waiting in a standard black SHIELD SUV. He climbs in and throws his bag in the back as she peels away from the curb.

“What the fuck is happening on my one day off, Sharon?” He asks, pulling a gun from the dashboard and checking to see if it’s loaded. It is.

She rolls her eyes at him and takes a corner at 40 miles an hour on a Brooklyn side street.

“Fucking alien tech again. Some assholes decided to experiment and blew up a whole warehouse.” She takes another corner fast and hits the gas. “I thought Team ALPHA had this shit controlled, but no, we always have to come in and clean up their fucking mess.”

Oof, she was mad. He smirks and holds onto his seat. “Were you gettin’ busy or something? Why you so pissed? This is standard shit. We’ll be lucky if they didn’t kill themselves in the process,” he replies. Just then, she takes another turn and slams on the breaks.

They ended up in the industrial park just off the coast, and black smoke was billowing up into the sky. But that wasn’t what caught Bucky’s attention.

No, it was the fucking giant deformed crocodile thing in the street.

“ _That_ is why I am pissed!” She yells and jumps out of the car with her gun drawn. Bucky is quick to follow, thankful that he took the time to strap his knives on his person before getting to the site.

They both take shield behind their open car doors, guns pointed at the scaly monster. Down the street were several other agents and a few of the--oh god dammit.

“Are the fucking _Avengers_ here!” He hisses at her, and she rolls her eyes. “Why are we here if the Avengers are here? This is so above my pay grade!”

The deformed crocodile monster roars into the sky, and several armed bodies start spilling out of the building that was billowing smoke. Shots start to ring and the agents around them scramble into action.

“ _That_ is why you are here!” She yells and starts firing.

Bucky quickly empties his clip, and then reloads. He grumbles as he ducks and runs to the back of the car, opening the trunk. He finds what he’s looking for; an M4A1 rifle, nice and shiny. He quickly gets to loading it, peering over the side of the car to check on the situation as he does.

SHIELD seems to be holding off the additional fire, and some punk in a set of blue pajamas was fighting the crocodile thing. Bucky huffs in frustration, grumbling under his breath about losing out on his _one fucking day off._

He closes the trunk and climbs up high enough on the back of the SUV so that he can lean over the roof. He points his gun and starts picking off hostiles. He gets a good few shots in on the crocodile thing, but then he pisses it off and starts to come after Bucky.

“Oh shit,” he mutters as he jumps off the SUV and starts running, only hearing the freak groan of metal as the crocodile thing body slams Carter’s SUV and sends it flying at Bucky.

He jumps and rolls, trying to duck out of the way. There's another crash of metal, and he looks out into the dust when he realizes he wasn’t hurt.

Blue pajamas grabbed the fucking rolling SUV---literally, just put his hands out in front of his to stop it. _Fucking superheroes._

“Thanks pal,” Bucky says, running up to the SUV to take cover and check how many clips he had left.

“What the hell are you _doing_ here!” Pajamas demands, and Bucky barely throws him a glance before getting in position to pick off a few hostiles. One, of which, had a gun pointed right at Mr. Superhero here. So, y’know, you’re welcome or whatever.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” Bucky sasses back, firing a few more times. “I'm doing my goddamn _job._ ”

He could feel blue pajamas just staring at him, so he turns to ask what the fuck his problem is, but something stops him. The guy is just standing there, mouth open at Bucky, blue eyes wide. He was wearing some stupid helmet to match his getup.

He looks like he’s about to say something when the crocodile thing roars again, and they both remember that they’re fucking working, and blue pajamas just holds up a finger to tell him to wait there and then flings himself over the SUV.

Bucky huffs again, and keeps doing his fucking job. 

At some point, blue pajamas body slams the crocodile thing into the cement, making a clear indent in the street. They manage to herd up the remaining hostiles, and Bucky is wiping the sweat from his brow and disengaging his gun at the trunk of another SUV when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Steve Incoming Call_

Bucky snorts and swipes his finger to answer it, pressing the phone against his ear.

“You got some great timing there, pal,” he chuckles and turns to sit on the back bumper of the car.

“ _You’re tellin’ me, Buck_ ,” he says, and his voice is weird, like it’s echoing. Bucky looks up and sees the Captain America guy a few yards in front of him, staring at him with his own phone against his head.

Bucky wants to ask, wants to find his voice because it’s like the world is falling out around them. Bucky can’t take his eyes off of him because blue pajamas is raising his hand to his jaw, unclipping his helmet, and pulling it off and--

Bucky laughs, surprised but _fuck_ this is just his luck. He’s looking up at Steve, who is also smiling. Blondie comes forward, standing right in front of him then.

“So you were saying you’d call when you were free,” he says, to Bucky in front of him and on the phone. Bucky snorts and tilts his head, smiling up at Blondie.

“Yeah, I did,” he says, standing up and takes the few steps there are to close the space between them. “And my whole afternoon just opened up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and reactions are appreciated!
> 
> Can anyone guess what great series inspired my love for beefy bottom Steve?


End file.
